It is known to provide containers of foodstuff liquids or pharmaceutical liquids, in particular those that are thick, with pouring caps serving to provide a regular outflow of the product while avoiding that at the end of the operation drops of the product run down the container so as to make it unclean for handling.
To this end the pouring caps of housekeeping products, in particular liquid detergents, have a recessed rim inside the neck of the container having a lower extremity that is attached by an annular collar to a central flow tube for the liquid. When the container is set on a horizontal support the annular collar is inclined with respect to the horizontal toward its low point which is opposite the side of flow of liquid in the tube, this low point forming a passageway communicating between the annular space between the rim and the flow tube on one side and the interior of the container on the other side. This annular space allows collected liquid to run from the outside of the tube toward the inside of the container. A longitudinal slot formed in the tube opposite the flow side for the liquid communicates with the orifice formed in the collar so as to favor entry of air into the container as liquid runs out so as to ensure regular outflow. Such pouring caps have screw-on or snap-on covers.
There are also pouring caps having a body forming the pourer which is mounted permanently on the neck of the container, this body being equipped with a closing cover that is molded with it and to which it is attached by tabs some of which serve as hinges and others of which serve below a certain angle for the elastic return of the cover to the closed position. Such an arrangement has the advantage that it avoids any risk of losing the cover since same remains connected to the body of the cap and also allows the cap to be operated by the same hand that holds the container.
This type of cap cannot have a tamper ring like caps with a screw-on cover. Tamper-proofing can thus only be effected by an element fixed in the cap and blocking the flow passage before its first use. This solution has the disadvantage that it does not allow the end user to determine immediately if the container has been opened or not since it is necessary to remove the cap to find out.